


In The End, I'd Do It All Again

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU of my AU, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, i guess, no beta we die like men, queen!noctis, werewolf au of my au i will be, werewolf noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: A werewolf!AU of my Queen!Noctis AU aka I Will Be.Enjoy or don't. Either way, I'm entertaining myself.





	In The End, I'd Do It All Again

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this at a later date but enjoy what I have so far. Also, takes place after part 7 in IWB and goes au from there.

Noctis stared the three down as they tried to soak in the information that she had just revealed to them once they had become settled enough in her world, Ari Highwind standing beside her with hands clasped behind his back, expression one of complete seriousness.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Gladio denied.

“THAT’S A THING?!” cried Prompto as Ignis sat there stunned.

“I would not joke about such a matter to you three if it were not so serious an issue,” stated the Queen, one leg crossing over the other as they sat in her room for some semblance of privacy as she told them of the danger in the world, Umbra huffing at the movement as he adjusted his head’s position in her lap, her hand falling to pet him in a silent apology. “I only wish to inform you now so that Ari here can teach you how to properly handle them if you so wish.” She reached out with her free hand, patting the General’s arm to which he bowed his head.

“I am humbled that you have such faith in me, Your Highness,” he teased.

Noctis rolled her eyes, though her lips pulled into a small smile. “Shut up. You know you’re one of my best Hunters. Only after me of course.”

“Of course, Majesty.”

“Werewolves are a thing,” Prompto muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I am afraid so,” Noctis replied, expresion softening. “I wish it were not true but alas, that is our reality and now your own as well I am afraid. I can not imagine the shock you must be in currently as I have known nothing else besides the threats of werewolves, Niflheim, and daemons. But what with the daemons and Niflheim not being a problem anymore, it seems that the wolves’ attacks have steadily been increasing as of a few years ago. I just wish to inform you now and get you the proper training before you encounter such beasts as they have been known to sneak into Insomnia from time to time despite our best efforts.”

She closed her eyes with a sigh, feeling Ari place a hand on her shoulder.

“That is only because you have sent troops to the towns outside of here that barely have protection, My Queen,” he comforted. “It is a given that our defenses would slightly suffer due to less troops.”

“Nonetheless, it is still my duty as Queen to protect my people from such attacks and I have been failing as of late. I will not demand the three of you to take such training but I wished for you to be aware of the situation and why I have been scarce as of late.”

Gladio stood suddenly, body tense in anger. “You telling me you have been fighting them out there on your own while we have been sitting on our asses this whole time?!”

Noctis frowned, blue eyes sharp but did not blame nor berate Gladio for his anger, hand squeezing Ari’s own as he went to move, expression one of fierce protectiveness, who stilled at her action. “It was a decision I made, and perhaps it was foolish, but the last thing you three needed was more stress on top of you mourning your losses and Ignis needed to recover these past few days. As I stated before Gladiolus, it is my duty as Queen to protect my people, so yes, I have been with Ari here as well as a few other Hunters. We are fine, though that does not mean there have not been injuries or deaths to the others.” She paused, studying them one by one. “Besides, as I said before, you do not have the proper training to combat them.”

“She makes a point Gladio,” Ignis commented after some silence, grabbing the seething man’s arm whom after a moment sat back down, fists and jaw clenched tightly.

“Train me,” Prompto stated, expression serious, catching everyone’s attention. “What? I’m serious. Train me. I can’t stand by knowing you’re out there without me having your back against these guys.”

“Prompto makes an excellent point as well, Your Highness.” Ignis looked at Gladio who was now calming down as a grin appeared on his face, Ignis smirking in return. “Which means you’ll have to train us as well.”

The Queen smiled, looking down at Umbra who barked happily at her. “So it is decided then,” she began before looking up at her General. “Ari, I leave them in your hands for training.”

He knelt before her, head bowed. “As the Queen wishes.”

* * *

Studying and training went on for the next few weeks.

Studying about werewolves was not bad at all, as Noctis herself would teach them everything she knew since childhood. Ignis and Gladio caught on quickly though Prompto was a little bit slower since he was distracted by the Queen herself. Not that the other two were not, they just covered for themselves better than the blonde.

Training, however, was brutal, the three men collapsing from exhaustion the moment they got near their beds after training each night. General Ari Highwind pulled no punches, that was for sure. They could see why Noctis had made him be their trainer compared to the others. They had believed daemons to be worse, but clearly that was not the case as they heard other troops mutter under their breath that if anything, Highwind was the daemon with his training regimen.

Prompto grunted as he was thrown to the floor a few feet away from Ari who was had his lance locked with Gladio’s sword as the two fought to dominate the other with sheer power alone, Ignis gauging Ari from a slight distance while helping Prompto to his feet.

“What’s the plan Iggy?” Prompto whispered, watching the spectacled man turn the gears in his head as he planned out a way to defeat the General. Before he could relay his plan, an alarm sounded, nearly piercing their ears.

Ari moved Gladio’s sword with ease, attention caught by the sound. “Quickly! With me! A wolf has breached the Palace perimeter!”

The four rushed out of the training room and down the hall, passing panicked servants who ran to hide in the saferooms installed throughout the Palace, heading towards the shouting that sounded familiar while a fierce growling echoed in the air that chilled the men to the bone. As they exited the castle doors, they saw the Queen and three Hunters fighting a werewolf, another wolf lying dead not far from them with a couple of Hunter’s body parts strewn about.

“Now’s not the time to freeze!” Ari yelled, shaking a shuddering and panicked Prompto as Gladio and Ignis ran to help out.

“R-Right!” the blonde nodded, gun appearing in his hand from the Armiger, taking aim, and firing one of the silver bullets into the glowing red eye of the werewolf.

It howled in pain at the direct hit, tail lashing out and tossing a few Hunters away, leaving Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, Ignis and Ari to combat it. Noctis dodged a swipe of a claw, as Gladio blocked the deadly claws with his sword. Ari leapt into the air only to come crashing down into the wolf’s back with his lance as Ignis summoned his silver daggers which ignited with fire, slashing at a leg, causing another howl of pain to escape the wolf. Prompto fired shot after shot, not seeing that another werewolf had started sneak up on them. Noctis did.

“PROMPTO!” she shouted as jaws opened wide to bite him, shoving the blonde out of the way and taking the bite instead. She screamed in pain, catching the other’s attention just as they finished off the first wolf. Clenched in it’s jaws but an arm free, she summoned her Ultima Blade and shoved the blade as hard as she could into the wolf’s muzzle which released her with a pained howl. She was dropped to the ground with another scream of pain, gasping in pain as the guys ran over, Ari right past as he trailed after the now fleeing wolf, a crying Prompto kneeling by her, hands hesitant to touch her.

So much blood.

“Son of a fucking bitch,” she muttered, crying out when she tried to sit up, the first time they had heard the Queen say something not formal, though given the situation, it was called for. Her side and arm were killing her. Chances were that it was literal.

“Not a wise decision,” stated Ignis, as he took off his coat to help stop the bleeding. She hissed at the sting and pressure against the wounds but didn’t protest. “Gladio, can you carry her inside?”

“Got it.” He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms, grimacing at the pained yell she gave as he stood. She whimpered with each step he took, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Is Prompto alright?” she asked Gladio, trying to get her mind off the pain. “And Ari?”

“Iggy’s got the kid and Ari took off after the wolf. Let’s worry more about you right now, yeah?”

“Worry about that I’m either dying or turning? Sure,” she snorted only to regret it.

Gladio grimaced, silently hoping that she wouldn’t die. They may not be close, but to lose another Noctis? He wouldn’t have it nor could bear such a thing.

* * *

The moment he had entered the Queen’s chambers and set her on her bed, he stepped aside as Ignis took the lead, pressing his hand against the blood soaked coat, ordering that he needed fresh bandages, potions, towels, and water to Ari the moment he entered the room, rushing back out to collect said items without a word, the Queen’s livelihood being top priority.

“Prompto, door.”

The blonde was still quiet as he shut it, standing next to Gladio with tears in his eyes, hands wringing together nervously, the Shield placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. They watched as the Queen sat up suddenly, pushing Ignis away from her before coughing up blood onto the tiled floor, the three frowning in worry as she fell onto her back once more with heavy breathing, eyes closed and sweating profusely now. Uncaring of the blood, Ignis knelt by her side once more, lifting the fabric up to see the wounds still oozing blood.

“Noctis, I need you to tell me what will possibly happen should you begin turning. What do we need to do?” Ignis began, hoping that it would take her mind of the pain they could see etched onto her face.

“From what we’ve…gathered,” she began, turning her head to the side to stare unseeingly at them as she racked her brain for what she could remember on the barely knowledgeable topic. “The bite starts healing around the second hour…if one lives that long from the infection. Not that I plan on doing such a thing today.” She grinned half heartedly gaining small smiles back. She continued, shuddering as pain racked her again. “Then any wounds received….start to heal immediately, like they were never there to begin with and the turning process begins.”

“What she is omitting, is that it will be very painful on the one being turned,” Ari stated as he entered the chambers, items gathered in his arms as the door shut softly behind him.

Noctis weakly sat up despite Ignis’ protests. She was out of breath from the effort, hand pressed against the blood soaked fabric. “I was getting there…..eventually.”

She watched with tired eyes as Ari handed Gladio the fresh bandages as Ignis helped Noctis take off her clothes, Prompto turning his head away in embarrassment as the Queen was now in nothing but pants and bra, the woman uncaring of it due to her current state, knowing it to be necessary. Besides, having roadtripped with her version of them before had desensitized her to nudity among them, knowing it would happen at some point despite all the precaution they had taken. If anything, this was more normal to her, Noctis more at ease with them than her own doctors. Less poking and prodding for sure.

She started to zone out as Ignis began patching her up, pain muddling her brain as Ari began explaining more of what they knew on the turning process, hissing and wincing in pain whenever he got too close to the sensitive and reddened flesh around the bite, puss oozing out along with blood, nearly panicking the tactician until Ari clarified that it was somewhat of a good sign as it meant the possibility of the bite taking hold.

She began to slump forward, unable to hold herself up any longer as weariness began to set in before a few sets of hands carefully pushed her onto her back as she finally dozed off, albeit a painful sleep.

“Now all we can do is wait,” Ari stated quietly, watching as Prompto curled up next to Noctis on the bed, hand gripping one of hers tightly in his own, worried. “I leave her in your hands. Someone has to direct the rest of these fools on what to do while the Queen is unavailable for now.”

Three pairs of eyes watched as the Queen fitfully slept, the click of the door shutting softly behind them, waiting with bated breath as the next few hours determined if she lived or died.

* * *

Screaming woke them up, eyes landing on a panicked Prompto that was straddling a pain ridden and screaming Noctis, blue eyes hazy with delirium. Gladio and Ignis rushed over to help him calm the royal woman down, but even they struggled to hold off the sudden strength she had. With one final buck, all three men were tossed onto the floor as Noctis sat up, clutching her head and curling into a ball, tears running down her cheeks as the pain intensified, whimpers escaping her form.

“It burns. It burns,” she whispered repeatedly, fingers turning white as she gripped her head. She blinked, feeling fingers struggling to pry her own open as another, cooler hand set upon her forehead.

“Shit, Ig. She’s burning up,” Gladio murmured before he was handed a wet and cool towel. Gladio removed his hand, Noctis reaching out to grab the coldness, funny considering the man was a walking furnace, only to sigh in slight relief of the cool towel, eyes closing to half mast. Unfortunately, the coolness didn’t last long as she removed the towel weakly, seeking out Gladio’s hand and resting it against her cheek, breathing hitching in painful breaths as her blood felt like it was on fire.

“I’m dying,” she murmured.

“Idiot. Don’t say stupid things,” Gladio commented as Ignis checked underneath the bandages, only to see smooth skin where the bite once was.

“Gladio is correct, Noct. You’re not dying. Not today as you stated before.”

“Being assaulted by past Kings and Queens was kinder than this,” she muttered. They winced.

“That bad?” Prompted quietly asked.

She hummed in acknowledgement, silence falling over them once more, keeping their attention focused on the dozing woman. They watched as even in sleep, she curled as tightly into a ball as possible, hand gripping Gladio’s own all the while against her cheek, whimpering in pain. Ignis sat on her other side, hand rubbing her back soothingly as Prompto curled into himself down at her feet, his hand gripping her free one.

They would make sure she wouldn’t go through this alone.

* * *

When Ari checked in later, it was to the sight of the three men fast asleep, their bodies shielding the Queen from sight. He chuckled lightly, the door softly closing as he left them alone.

Not the way he saw them bonding, but it was working nonetheless, a fact he was happy about.

 


End file.
